Shogun Rouge: The angel of Ikebukuro
by Shogun K
Summary: A mysterious woman appears out of nowhere to disturb the peace of Ikebukuro. The worst act of terrorism Japan has ever faced could lead to the destruction of the entire city, and the death of hundreds. Even the infamous Izaya Orihara is unsure of what to do. However, a terrifying red angel and its assistant will struggle to counter the attack. Medical/Action/Horror Legit Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Spark!

将軍参上  
_The Shogun Arrives_

_Hello Readers! Welcome to the story of Shogun Rouge. As always, please leave comments._

_First off, I'd like to say that this is my favorite story to write. It is loosely inspired by the Japanese manga Blackjack, and based on the Japanese anime Durarara!. As with Blackjack, this is rated M for content. I'd think that mature children should be able to deal with it, but the story is based on traumatic surgery, and thus contains an extreme amount of blood and gore. There is nothing too sexual, except for the occasional lapses by Shinra, but these should be T level._

_Finally, although there are some funny moments, this is far from a bright feel good story. If you want those, I write those too. Just see my profile for a guide._

_Enjoy!_

_CH1 is an intro. No bloody stuff yet._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Durarara! It is owned by Aniplex, Brians Base and Ryhogo-sensei**

I may have mistakenly uploaded a draft instead the first time. fixed.  
Second update. Added parts.

* * *

The citizens of Ikebukuro worked on in another boring workday. The day was particularly boring for the students of Raira Academy. Nothing special happened this week, or was scheduled to happen next week. At least the weekend was coming up.

Masaomi Kida stared blankly at the bald History teacher's head. He had returned to Raira so he could have some fun with his friends, but was starting to regret it. There was nothing special here, nothing worth noting. He glanced out the window, and saw a blank, flat, and mostly lifeless courtyard. Funny, he thought. He remembered seeing something remarkably similar on TV yesterday. It was on the news. Something about-

"Kida, when was the Storming of Bastille?"

"Huh? I-I mean… 1789 July 14th!"

"Very good… now students this was the time when…"

Masaomi zoned out again. Part of the dullness of school was that the classes were too easy. If he had been dumber, maybe the nonsense of the French Revolution would have been more interesting. Wars and revolutions were too easy, too straightforward. Nothing hard to understand. Wars. That was it. The courtyard outside looked exactly like the one from the News yesterday. Some school in some warzone had been blown up, and the media was going ballistic over it. Maybe that kind of shock at Raira would make life a bit more interesting. As he thought this, he gazed outside the window again and noticed that a person was leaving the building. It was a woman, with a somewhat pretty sillouette, a red vest like shirt, badly dyed brown hair, and hideous tattoos.

* * *

Suddenly the woman turned around and faced the building. Masaomi clearly saw that she had a prominent eye patch, and that she had a… TV remote in her hand. The woman then smiled, blew a kiss toward the clock tower, and pressed a button.

Shinra Kishitani was chilling at home that day. Both he and Celty had the day off, and they had decided to spend it watching TV. Celty loved TV. She would record hours of shows that she liked, and watch them all on the weekends. Shinra liked to watch along at times too. Especially today, as he had exhausted himself with a 9 hour surgery the day before. Today they were watching her favorite action show. Some strong monster had just been killed, and the protagonists were about to kiss.

Suddenly Celty jumped out of her seat and violently yanked the power cord out of wall, turning off the TV. She then collapsed on the ground, shaking. If the Dullahan had had her head, she would have been crying.

Shinra understood. Celty was jealous of these shows. She couldn't stand watching kissing scenes in general, as they only reminded her of what she was incapable of doing.

He approached his girl, and wrapped his arms tenderly around her shoulders. Then, leading her back to the couch, he consoled her.

"Celty, don't worry about your head. We can still love each other without kissing you know." {Really} "Of course. There are so many other ways of expressing our intimacy. Lacking one of them isn't a problem." {What can we do then?}

A creepy grin started to form on the perverted doctor's face. "Well, We could go to the bedroom first and-"

The Telephone rang.

Goddammit, thought Shinra. If this was Izaya, he swore that he would murder him. The sly information broker had spoiled his romantic moments one too many times.

It was Izaya. And he was panicking.

Shinra controlled his anger, but also wondered. Izaya never panicked. Why would the man who calculates and knows everything that every happens panic and call him? Anyway, he decided to talk.

"Whachu want? Flea." "Hey, Shinra, uh… stuff's bad. Y-You need to come to Raira fast. We n-need a doctor like you!" "Just FYI, you ruined a perfect romantic moment for me, this is going to be double cost for yo-" "There's no time for that! The whole school's been blown up! We NEED doctors fast!"

What the…

Shinra cut the phone, and calmly turned the TV back on, flipping to the news channel. There, he saw what looked too similar to a wazone.

Raira Academy had been bombed.

The left wing of the building was gone, the central portion was on fire, and the right section seemed cut off from exits.

A quick puff of smoke next to him told the doctor what Celty thought. She was frightened and shocked, but was ready to go and help. Shinra nodded silently, and walked to his room. There, he picked up his bag, and changed to his work suit. His coat shined bright with its pure whiteness, blending naturally with his equally white tie, socks, and shoes, as well as his pale smooth skin. Only his dark black hair stood out.

Ready, the white doctor exited his house and mounted his girlfriend's motorcycle. Today was going to be a very busy work day.

* * *

_To be Continued._

_Please leave comments. Constructive criticism, dumb booing, all accepted. I will update and improve my chapters if I think it is necessary._

_Thank You for reading. Excited yet?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Stage

_学校戦争  
school war_

_Hello Readers! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Shogun Rouge. This Chapter is insanely short, so I'll upload this and 3 at the same time. Enjoy!_

As always though, please leave reviews. All opinions are very important to me.  
**Disclaimer: Read the Disclaimer on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**PART 1**

**MASAOMI'S SAGA**

* * *

Celty Sturluson drove like crazy until she arrived at the scene. There, she dropped off Shinra to do his thing, and looked to see if there was anything she could do.

The whole place was a mess. The once peaceful high school had been crushed into a terrifying mess. It was as if Satan had burrowed underground and given the campus an infernal punch from beneath. Rubble was strewn all over, making the once flat courtyard look like the rocky slopes of a wild mountain. Blood covered students limped in various directions, looking for some sort of medical help.

The Dullahan then noticed three figures walking towards her. They were Izaya, Shizuo, and Kida. Seeing the two greatest enemies walking together was chilling. The cause of the trouble was not them. And possibly something much much worse.

Izaya spoke for all, "Hey Celty, as you can see, bad stuff's been happening. According to Kida, there's a terrorist in town. It's a woman, with a red vest-shirt thingy, an eye patch, and tattoos. She hid a bomb in Raira and set off with a TV remote. And, and, the remote was a TV remote with many buttons, and –" {Calm down Izaya. So you're telling me that there's a terrorist in town who's not in your command?} "Yeah. For once, I'm completely clueless as to what to do! But…"

Izaya let out a troubled breath, "The remote had many buttons, which could only mean one thing." {What?}

At that moment, with an ear shattering BANG! another building down the street burst into a hellish Inferno. Celty understood everything then. The wandering terrorist had set up multiple bombs, and was slowly detonating them one by one.

And Celty needed to stop her.

Turning to the others, she was shocked to see that Masaomi's entire left arm was missing. {My God, Kida, what are you doing here? you need to get help, go see Shinra!}

He responded sheepishly, "I know. But there are people in much worse shape. Mikado… he's crushed and pinned in room 3-B. At least I'm alive… and walking." He looked back sharply at the masses of people lying limp on the ground.

At that moment, another explosion occurred, this time further away. Celty knew that she had to depart immediately.

{Shizuo, come with me. Izaya stay here and tell me if something new happens}  
With that the Dullahan shot away. Izaya remained for a while a couple minutes though. Finally, he walked slowly toward the school and said,  
"Holystone. Why?"

As if to answer, the woman in question appeared in front of him.  
"Good question, Mr. Orihara. You seem to understand a lot already. What are you, humanity's stalker? Maybe I should report you to the police… or is that what you want to do with me? Anyway, I can't have you spoiling my fun today, so I'm going to have to shut you up. I'll give you two choices: Either you and your family get blown up into itty bitty chunks of bacon, or you surrender to me and I only blow up your family."

* * *

To be Continued.

Please check out my profile and answer the poll linked there.  
Should I continue to write new material, or use my improved storywriting skills to polish/revise my other stories?

Next chapter starts the medical fun!


	3. Chapter 3: File 1 : Ryugamine Mikado

白い医者  
_The White Doctor_

_And so the medical fun begins! Legit Rated M stuff from around here guys. Don't blame me if I spoil your appetite._

_Now, I do enjoy writing this, but I think I will revise this portion heavily. Better Writing/Medical knowledge should help. I'm not a doctor yet, you see. Tezuka Osamu was a doctor. That's why Blackjack is so accurate._

_As always, please leave reviews, like, and follow! Any and all reviews are welcome, although I prefer constructive criticism._

**DISCLAIMER: Sensei Narita owns all rights to the characters.**

* * *

File 1: Ryugamine Mikado

* * *

Shinra dashed inside his familiar high school. Everything was in terrible shape. The hallways were… bent, the classrooms were crushed, and the ceilings/floors were gone in places. On the bright side, the sprinklers had done their job, so the fire was mostly gone. Also, he had yet to find a dead body.

Just as he thought that, he saw a tearing up Kida, who was outside classroom 3-B signaling to him for help. Peeping inside, the white doctor saw a mutilated bloody mess pinned under the collapsed ceiling. Corpse #1? "Hey you alive in there?" "u.. u… yeah…"

The response was strained, but showed definite signs of life. Shinra knew though that the person was too weak to last until an ambulance came. Emergency surgery was crucial. He dashed in to assess the situation, and was surprised to see that the dying mess was actually Mikado Ryugamine, his peaceful and gentle friend.

The Dollars leader was pinned under three crossing iron beams that had made a crude dome over his body. His right arm had been ripped off, and it lay on the floor beneath, falling through a hole where the floor had collapsed. Finally, a foot long shard of concrete was jabbed in his left thigh.

Twas a bad situation.

However, Shinra realized that he could easily move the body to a safer place if he could get Shizuo to remove the iron prison trapping it. Dashing to the window, he looked to see where the monstrous bodyguard was… just as he departed on Celty's motorcycle.

"Shit"

He whispered as his plan was foiled. There was no help from the hulk. He would have to do all the work himself until the ambulances came, and that meant he had to close all of the student's wounds, remove the concrete shard, squeeze the body out of the dome, and attach his right arm which was on another floor. All this he had to do in more or less 30 minutes, or the kid would die of hemorrhage.

The pale doctor began by inspecting Mikado's left leg. The foot long shard of concrete had grazed the femoral artery while pinning it down at the same time. It was stabilized by sticking into the ground underneath and resting on the iron cage that trapped the body. Shinra could easily pull this shard away with his own strength, but a bad pull could easily rupture the artery, which would cause massive blood loss, and kill him.

Thus, Shinra decided to move the artery itself first, securing it out of danger. After injecting a random amount of morphine in the area, and setting up his portable surgery monitor, the doctor cut a diagonal slit on the patient's thigh next to the stab wound. Locating the vital vessel, he gently pulled it away and inspected it for damage. Two layers of the three layered artery were cut, leaving it ready to pop at the smallest stimulus. Shinra grinned, blessing his luck, and quickly sewed the damaged portion together, finishing the entire job in less than five minutes.

He then quickly ripped the piece of concrete away, and closed the wound left by it. It was not a pretty job by any stretch, but again, this was only an emergency measure. The idiots over at the hospital could deal with the details later. Wrapping the leg tightly with a cloth bandage, he was finished in about 10 minutes.

Having no time to catch a breath, Shinra moved on to the torn right arm. Mikado had been clutching at the stump with a vice-like grip which, along with metal cage trapping him, had somehow cut off blood flow to that region. The doctor tied a tourniquet here, and told the highschooler to relax. However, the tenacious student had panicked beyond reason, and refused to let go. Some more morphine and a swift punch to the head easily solved this issue.

The doctor then proceeded to wiggle the limp body out of the metal cage. Sending Kida to the lower level, he pushed the body through the hole. "Hey Masa-kun, catch your buddy" "Whoa, whoa, doctor! How do you expect me to catch a person with only one ar- ouf!"

Jumping through the hole himself, he mumbled, "Now I only need to slap that arm onto him and I'll be done here!"

Somewhat relieved, he picked up the bloody limb on the ground, and sewed the complicated vessels, muscles, and nerves together. Blood pressure had remained stable, and the job seemed simple enough. However, none of the parts seemed to fit exactly together.

Just as he was battling with this, a student behind him spoke, "Are you sure you can just sow that arm onto him"  
"Of course! Maybe some idiots over at the hospital will disagree, but as long as you attach the nerve correctly by aligning the neuron pattern, it will last a week or so. Do some proper nerve fusion later, and it will last a lifetime"

The confused student ignored the technical response though, and went on. "But, uh. Dr. Kishitani? I think that's my arm you're using"  
"Say what!?"

Looking back, Shinra saw a grinning Masaomi, minus his left arm, holding a right arm in his hand. "This one's Mikado's"

* * *

To be continued.

Genius underground doctors apparently can't tell the difference between left and right arms, but can attach them to bodies easily.


	4. Chapter 4: File 2 : Harima Mika

_アホの名案  
The brilliance of an idiot_

_Hello Readers!  
Enjoying the first work of the Shogun Rouge series? There will be other works coming as well so stay excited! Everything I planned out so don't worry if the story seems to be sidetracking. Just keep reading and all will come together._

_Please check out my Profile and answer my Polls to aid my future writing._

_Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Durarara! anime. You don't want to read a credits list. That's it.**

* * *

((File 2: Harima Mika))

Finished solving the body limb mix-up, Shinra Kishitani searched for his next patient. Just glancing around, he could make out about a dozen bodies in critical condition. None of these could wait for the emergency crew, yet he could not help every one of them himself. In other words, he needed good assistants. Seeing that his good friends Masaomi and Anri were still alive and walking, he decided to recruit them.

"Hey Masaomi, can you move your right arm?"  
"Yeah, its fine… Thanks for reattaching my left am by th-"  
"Good, hold my bag and hand me my tools when I ask for them."  
"Doctor, I just reco-"  
"Shuddup. Hey Anri, are you good at sewing or wrapping?"  
"Not really… but I am decent with cutting!"

The doctor had forgotten that this gentle looking girl was actually the Saika mother. But this was not very useful now.

"Sorry then, but I need you to forget about cutting for now. I really need you (and your lil' brainwashed children) to keep the people alive until I can treat them, okay? Just stop their bleeding with bandages, and close their cuts with some sewing."  
"Well, I do prefer cutting… Is there anything I can help by cutting? I can cut flesh reeeally fast"  
"D-Don't worry. I'll do the cutting myself today. You can slash people all you want some other day, but keep to sewing today."

Anri proceeded to comply, a little disappointed. Shinra was worried about her recently. For close to a week she had seemed more and more like a controlled Saika child than the controlling Saika mother.

Suddenly, Shinra was confronted by a wide eyed Seiji Yagiri.  
"Doctor… please help her. She's dying. She can't wait any more!"

The doctor immediately understood. The dude's girlfriend Mika-chan was probably in a bad state. Running over, he took a brief look and was relieved. She had fallen from a level or two above, but had not received any fatal injuries. There were a couple broken ribs and arms, a ruptured intestine, some torn muscles, and maybe a bruised artery or two. Yes, these were critical injuries, but nothing that should be too hard to fix up.

He quickly set up his trusty surgery gauges, injected some generic anesthetic and got to work.  
"Masaomi, scalpel."  
"huh?"  
"Hand me the scalpel"  
"Which one? There are like 50 of them."  
"Initial incision one. No.23"  
"uhh… this one?"  
"OK, you're hopeless; just give me the big one."

Shinra was highly disappointed by the highschooler's lack of medical knowledge. The doctor had been able to name all surgical tools since at least 4th grade. Kids these days were so stupid.

However, he didn't have much time to dwell on these thoughts. As soon as he had cut in, a tiny jet of blood came rushing out. He had cut an artery. Frantically fixing the situation, he was bewildered that such an event would happen. Why would an artery be there? Looking in again, Shinra froze at what he saw. Mika Harima's body deviated from any anatomical model he had ever seen. Everything was wrong and out of place. Arteries, veins, nerves, and sinews stretched and ran in unrecognizable patterns. Vital organs occupied seemingly random places. Even the digestive tract seemed tangled and misplaced.

Three high pitched beeps from the surgical meter told him that blood pressure was falling to dangerous levels. He needed to do something fast, but had no idea what. His fingers trembled with fear.

This reminded him of a day when he was about 6 years old. He was standing in on another one of his father's surgeries, and had no idea what was going on. Suddenly though, Shingen had passed his spot over to him, telling him to finish the operation by himself. Shinra's hands were shaking then, just as they were now, from the fear of failure. But the tips and assurance from his father had helped him calm down and properly finish the job. Now, the doctor was in the same situation. Yet this time he was alone. How could he possibly figure things out?

Kida's snickering laugh snapped the doctor back to reality.  
"Wh-Why are you laughing, Mas-saomi?" asked the distressed scientist.  
"Sorry doctor. Just… her heart's in the wrong place. And completely flipped!"

(Great, so the fool only now realizes the problem.) thought Shinra, (Why did I ever think that he'd help me…)

"Doctor, do you watch anime much?" continued the idiot.  
"No, but my girlfriend does. And why are you asking me stupid stuff when Mika's life is in danger!?"  
"Oh, sorry :-) Just, her body looks like an illegally uploaded anime, you know? Flipped 180 degrees and moved up a bit."

The doctor's dark brown eyes widened in shock. That was it.

All the blood vessels and muscles that looked so foreign were just moving the opposite direction.

Shinra dashed to the other side of Mika's body, and looked down on it from a twisted perspective. Suddenly he DID see the patterns that he was familiar with! He did know what to do! He could finish the surgery!

"My God Kida! You're a genius! You saved her life!" he yelled. Laughing, the doctor flew through the surgery, confidently cutting and clamping while humming some song. It was all finished in less then 20 minutes from there.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Seem Depressing? First of all, I warned you! This is a medical story. Second of all, this is an epic heroic story. There will be plenty of terrible depressing situations that the heroes (tries to) solve. Again, it is loosely inspired by Tezuka Osamu's _BlackJack._ All I'll say is that this will NOT be only depressing crap lined up chapter after chapter.

Oh, and also, the relatively slow pace of this FanFic may be pissing off some of the more short-tempered readers. I'll just say that the next few chapters should get things into high gear. I just needed proper setup and background for the first few chapters. Also, this is going to be a multi-volume story.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: File 3 : Yamada Takenobu

怪物誕生

_Hello Readers!_

_I just noticed that my chapter headers are completely knackered up. Why!? Are Bilingual headers not OK? I'll try to find a fix soon. Sorry! Until then, I'll leave the headers as only Japanese~._

_Be sure to review! All comments are welcome!_

_Please check out my profile as well. Thank you!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Durarara! or the characters. That honor goes to Nari-chan.**

* * *

File 3: Yamada Takenobu.

* * *

Moving casually through the surgeries, Masaomi noticed a clean and graceful nature to Shinra's operations. The doctor had attached arms to people, torn out debris, and struggled to understand a flipped human body. Yet his trademark suit remained spotlessly white and completely blood free.

When he pointed this out, the gleeful doctor smiled back at him and said,  
"There's a reason why everybody calls me the white doctor, Masaomi. When I worked in Tokyo Central Hospital, I only bloodied a single suit!"

The student gasped. Did this doctor really work at Tok-Cen? That place was considered one of the greatest hospitals in the world. Even non-medical citizens knew the place well as definitely the fanciest looking hospital in Japan. From the outside, the place looked like a massive Gothic cathedral with its pointed arches and dual towers. Not many knew what the inside was like, but rumors claimed that the technology packed into it would overwhelm even the greatest sci-fi fanatics. Anyway, Masaomi wanted to know more.  
"You worked in Tokyo Central!? What was it like? Why did you leave? Were you fired?"  
However, the kind brown eyed doctor immediately killed the subject.  
"I'll leave that story for later. Now hurry up so we can help more people!"

Suddenly, Anri Sonohara's scream filled the hallways. Running to the scene, the medical duo caught sight of a bald man stuck under a smouldering bookshelf and impaled by broken shards of a nearby window.

"Yamada Sensei!" gasped Kida as he ran to help his favorite history teacher. Pushing the heavy shelf off of him revealed a disgusting red body with many broken bones. Immediately he and the doctor rushed to operate on him. They cut, drained, sewed, and injected furiously for close to 20 minutes.

It was a hopeless effort. There was simply too much damage. If it had been only the burns, only the shards of glass, or only the broken bones, they might have been able to save him.

Eventually the trusty surgical monitor went silent, showing an eirie flat 0 for all signs of life. Even the renouned white doctor could do nothing about it.

"Kida, scalpel."  
"Doctor, the patient is already dead. We need to move on to-"  
"Kida, want to know more about Tokyo Central? The people there have another nickname for me."

The highschooler looked up to answer, but was too shocked by what he saw. The once calm, graceful, and gentle looking doctor had changed. His eyes had dilated to their maximum and glinted a faint yellow. His mouth had formed a broad grin that showed off his tightly clenched teeth. Also, his nose moved violently with each of his deep breaths. Overall, unfathomable furry now filled his face.

"SHOGUN ROUGE!"

The white clad doctor roared as he drove his scalpel like a dagger directly into the old man's chest. A tidal wave of hellish red exploded into the room, forcing Masaomi to cover his face and look away. When he looked back a moment later, he almost fainted from what he saw.

There stood a dreadful monster, colored a dark crimson from head to toe. Its eyes now shining in a strong, brilliant gold. It breathed deep, steady breaths through its mouth which formed that chaotic, inhuman grin. It radiated an untouchable aura of stability, strength… and fear.

Abruptly, it spoke to him in a deep terrifying voice, "Kida, we're going to be moving a lot faster now."

Suddenly, Masaomi also grinned. Although he was terrified to assist this rage filled being, he felt that this man was capable of something amazing.

* * *

_To Be Continued!_

_Next chapter will come very soon. I'll leave post-chapter comments till then._


	6. Chapter 6: File 0 : Power

File 0: Mt. Olympus

* * *

High pitched alarms filled the blue emergency room. Groans, cries, and medical jargon flew in all directions. Five mangled corpses lay on moveable platforms, each handled by multiple doctors. These bodies had come from a terrible 4 way car crash. Burns, broken bones, and other traumatic injuries clutched every one of them on the very sharp edge of life. Blue shirted paramedics, white shirted ER specialists, and red shirted nurses scurried around in a manner reminiscent of organized bees in a hive. Order was further enforced by the fact that each ER staff had a unique number pasted on their back, similar to professional football players. The big shots were given single digits, the first year newbies triple digits, and the rest double digits.

The neon yellow "incoming ambulance" telephone blared alive. A dignified white haired ER specialist (#1) yelled a curt order for nurse #85 (who was the closest) to answer. The nurse listened to the phone for a few moments and yelled out the info,

"One new patient from the crash! Chest burns, broken ribs and possible liver damage. 47 year old man… uh… he's the English millionaire David Jones!"

The entire room froze for a moment. It was widely known that Mr. Jones was currently in negotiation to invest in their Tokyo Central Hospital. Specialist #1 answered, "Accept him immediately!"

Another one of the moveable platforms extended into the room from the ceiling, assembling itself automatically into another one of the advanced treatment units. The hexagonal entrance doors then opened radially and a few paramedics entered, leading the wheeled stretcher carrying the famous businessman. He screamed, cursed, and yelled some uninterpretable English expletives while demanding help in sloppy Japanese.

#1 yelled. "I assign specialists #2, #4, and #7, and nurses #3, #5, and #8 to this patient. Protect our TCH's honor at all costs!"

The assigned members sped almost robotically toward the new #6 platform.

Immediately though, Specialist #868 objected. "Leader, the new patient is screaming and clearly alive. We need the single'ers to help with the others. Patients #2 and #3 have heavy lung burns that require skilled operations."

#1 glared. "Don't question me you freshman scumbag! Nobody cares about your opinion!"

#868 continued. "Patient #3 needs complex artery rerouting NOW. We need a few single'ers for this. I and some other triple'ers and double'ers can handle Patient #6's troubles."

The white headed leader became red in the face.  
"SHUT UP, NEWBIE! Ah, I am terribly sorry Mr. Jones. We will provide you the highest care we can."

The clean suited freshman then shouted angrily, "WE CAN SAVE HIM! DON'T SACRIFICE OTHER'S LIVES FOR SOME RICH GUY'S SCUFFS!"

However, nothing changed. All doctors busied themselves with their assigned tasks. After a few minutes though, Platform #3, tended only by specialists #868 and #34 indicated a total loss of life. As the doctors moved toward Platform #4, the leader spoke,

"Nurse #129, write down the record. Patient #3, death by inept skill of #868. Do not question me."

Suddenly, a heartstopping roar filled the room. The white headed leader whirled to look at the cause and froze. In fact, every member and patient who saw the sight paused involuntarily.

The freshman #868 had plunged a scalpel into the dead patient's heart. He was drenched in the resulting blood from head to toe, and was obviously overwhelmed with anger. His back number had been bloodied a bit as well; obscuring the 8's to look like 6's. The doctor turned and fixed his golden glare at the ER leader, but sheer anger prevented him from speaking.

All members continued to silently watch, with mixed feelings of fear and awe, as the crimson figure sped alone between the platforms, completing near impossible feats at blinding speed. Specialist #4 then approached him cautiously, attempting to take control. However, the Freshman only glared back at him in response and spat: "Don't… dare… block… me. YOU CAUSED THAT MAN'S DEATH" He then punched the big shot right on the face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. The other members immediately shrunk back in genuine fear.

Within half an hour, all patients except for Mr. Jones were comprehensively fixed up. The red doctor then glared at the trembling businessman and spoke in a deep, frightening voice. "Don't worry Mr. Jones. I'm certain that these fellows here will provide you with the greatest service!" He then opened his mouth into a wide powerful grin that showed off his tightly clenched teeth. The millionaire fainted.

The freshman then turned to the other staff and spoke in a degrading tone.  
"It makes me sick to know that I once worked with you scum. I hope you lock yourselves up in this mechanical prison of an emergency room and never show your ugly faces to me again!"

With that, he stormed out of the most prestigious hospital in the Eastern World, never to return again.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

_The story of Shogun Rouge has finally kicked into high gear! Get excited for some serious fun!_

_But first, I'll return to the efforts of the others. Remember Shizuo and Celty? Izaya and the mystery woman?_

_Stay excited!_

_As always, remember to comment and check out my profile! All are dearly welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion and Realization

_Hello Readers!_

_Welcome to Chapter 7 of Masaomi's Saga.  
I have nothing else to write here, so I'll leave my other comments for the end._

_Please comment! all comments are welcome._

**DISCLAIMER: THERE IS VERY LITTLE FLUFFY ROMANCE IN THIS STORY.**** And I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

What. The. Hell.

Celty Sturluson stared blankly at the smoldering trash can in front of her. However, it had not been blown up by a bomb or anything. In fact, it had been destroyed by a crude looking (blown out) speaker connected to some (completely destroyed) electrical device labeled "500 kF". But none of this interested or made sense to her. Her biggest concern was a small note left near the wreckage. It said:

"Dear stupid rider.

Thank you for acting exactly as I predicted you will. Now I have no opposition and everything that happens will be blamed on you! Just in case you are too stupid to know what I'm talking about though, I'll explain to you. I am currently going about in the opposite side of the city, blowing up everything I want. I am dressed up in your black outfit with a bartender suited guy along with me. However, since the police are too inept to catch me, they will chase after you idiots instead! Oh and by the way, if my math skills are still good enough, the police should arrive here about…. Now!

With love,  
The Bomber"

Just as the Dullahan read the last word, sirens shrieked briefly as a fleet of Shirobai (shiro-baiku, or white motorcycle is a colloquial Japanese name for bike-police) surrounded them. Kinnosuke Kuzuhara dismounted and spoke to her,

"I really didn't expect that you'd do this you know. Heh. It was silly of me to assume that you had at least a twisted sense of justice. But now that I know, you will never escape."

Shizuo casually responded for Celty's sake,

"I don't know or care enough to know what your mistake is, you rat, but I'll tell you this. We're not responsible for this crap, and I don't have the time to deal with YOUR crap either. So get lost and chase the real baddies will you? Or are you cops too inept for that like this letter claims you are!"

He then tossed the letter over to the officer, who promptly tore it in half without even glancing at it.

"Don't underestimate the traffic police. Monster."

The shirobai then quickly assembled in a neat wedge formation and charged directly at them. The bodyguard casually placed his hand on a nearby street mirror.

* * *

"Oh shit"

All members spoke simultaneously while staring at the car TV.

"Hey… um. Dotachin. Isn't Raira your school?"  
"Yeah… and that Takanobu was my favorite teacher."  
"Dang…"

A long silence followed, punctuated only by the infrequent shouts of some reporter on the TV. Suddenly though, Walker spoke up,

"We need to do something."  
"Yummachi what do you mean? We're neither detectives nor superheroes, how can we catch the supervillain."  
Now usually Saburo would chime in and yell at the otaku for dramatizing reality. But this, this event, was so strange, that he couldn't deny that their opponent was indeed superhuman. If this were another violent color gang, or some rowdy yakuza imitators, it would be easy. But this…

Kyohei responded,  
"You're right. But I know a superhero that we can help. Togusa. Go to this address."

The gang flinched at this unusual statement by their leader. However slowly a grin formed on their faces.

"Yumaccccccchiiiiii! We're going to help the black rider!"  
"No No! Karisawa-san! We're definitely going to help Shizuo or Izaya!"  
"Maybe both!? During the finale they could confess their BL and-"

Suddenly (and thankfully) Kyohei interrupted and burst their otaku hopes,

"Sorry to you guys, but we aren't going to help those guys. I think that they can get by on their own. We're going to help an old friend of mine who I haven't met in a while."  
"Like an old yakuza boss or something?"  
"Idiot! I don't mix with those guys! Although people do call him 'shogun'"  
"oooooooh! He's a hitman then! How'd you meet him?"  
"No, he's a doctor. But I don't think you want to mess with him. And our meeting was a long story. Basically I met him once on the way back from work, and saved his life multiple times since."

* * *

"#12, #23, and #4 scalpels. Blue forceps and one gauze"

The bloody doctor snapped angrily as Masaomi dug fiercely in the bag for the requested tools. This guy was simply too fast for an amateur to assist. By the time Masaomi found the tools, he would have finished the procedure already, and would ask for a completely different set.

"OK. Good. Now Kida, watch my hand carefully."

The doctor rested his left hand as he pointed to ruptured vein with his right. He then took up the forceps and shuffled the tissue nearby to isolate the vessel. Then, he took a plastic clamp to squeeze off the vein about 2 cm away from the damage. Finally, he neatly repaired the damage with 3 stiches from a semicircular needle.

"Now you try it on this vein."

He passed the tools to the student while pointing to another damaged vessel.

"What me!? I'm not a-"  
"If you don't try, you're saying that these people's lives are more important than your shitty excuse of a pride. Now do it. But before doing so, hand me 3 vessel clamps, 2 #1 spacers, one #10 scalpel, red forceps and an anesthetic"

The doctor replied in one breath as he moved on to another patient nearby with a drastic gash on her chest. Masaomi tackled his case immediately. He would be called to another task in about a minute anyway, so he needed to learn and finish complex medical procedures fast. Just as he finished, he heard the blood covered man shout to him.

"You done? Good. Come here. Oh, and also put these tools in the sterilization bucket, give me 3 more medium clamps, and pick up that metal bar right next to you on the floor and sterilize it too."

Masaomi ran, almost overwhelmed by the massive amount of commands. He casually noticed that the mutilated body the doctor had approached but a minute ago was already neatly fixed up and bound up in bandages. He was already working on another person.

"This body has many broken bones. These hurt. OK? Inject 14 ml of SK5 anesthetic if it's a guy, 8 ml if it's a girl, in small parts in the muscles and other tissue around the damage. Then, clamp down the limb that is involved with a tourniquet like this…."

This was more like it. This was much better than memorizing arbitrary dates in history class. He could get used to this.

"Now, if you feel that you need both arms, put this iron bar in your mouth, and use it as your left hand. Don't worry, its not like you were going to use your left hand for more than a stabilizer right? Ok. Now if a patient is too wild, punch them in this area of the forehead, inject a couple drops of morphine into a big vein, or both. Got it?"

"Got it"

"Now you know how to fix all the remaining injuries. I've finished all the major ones. The tools I leave here should be more than enough. See ya."

Masaomi jumped. Did the doctor just say he was leaving? As if to answer, he continued.

"Kida. This is a massive terrorist attack. I can't just stay in one place. You and Sonohara know everything necessary to save all of the people here. But you need to hurry. And I need to hurry to the other places. Just remember, do everything you can, even after the paramedics come and ask you to stop. Those scumbags aren't worth their damn titles."

The doctor then stared at him for a few seconds, picked up his bag, and left. The blood drenched coat soon disappeared behind the door. The demonic eyes were out searching for newer targets. That devilish grin was eagerly hunting for the dying. The satanic low voice was probably ordering some others to help him in his quest. But Masaomi knew that this was no demon. This was an angel. An angel that could save all hopeless victims in this city. This was the red angel of Ikebukuro.

* * *

**End of Masaomi's Saga.**

* * *

_So? How did you guys enjoy that?  
I've currently written the first part of my White/Black story, and I should be focusing on that for the near future. Part II of this should start after I get that project going. It is looking much better than my other two active works._

_The single voter in my polls has told me to go forward with my stories instead of heavily revising Pt1. Thus, although I will be updating Pt1 a bit, I will mainly focus on bringing you guys more new stuff!_

_Now for a preview,_

Pt2 will be called, Kyohei's Saga.  
It will be focused on Kyohei's view on how General Rouge was created. Thus, it will contain a lot of flashback, and first person thinking chapters. And, of course, more awesome action!


End file.
